This Core serves three main functions for the Center: 1. Database collection and maintenance for participation in the NINDS Head Injury Center data collection effort. Here, the minimum data set to be specified by the Stroke and Trauma Division of NINDS will be collected and computerized. 2. Outcome tool validation studies will determine the relationships and interobserver variability between the Functional Impairment Measure (FIM), Philadelphia Brain Impairment Scale (PBIS) and Injury Impairment Scale (IIS) and the Glasgow Outcome Score (GOS). 3. Biostatistical Support of Center activities will assist investigators in study design, in data management and in statistical analyses where necessary.